The technical field is related to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may include a metal gate member. In a manufacturing process of the semiconductor device, the metal gate member may be formed through deposition of metal material into a cavity. Because of a substantially small critical dimension of the cavity, and/or because of a substantially large aspect ratio of the cavity, unwanted voids may be formed in the metal gate member. As a result, quality, performance, and/or reliability of the semiconductor device may be unsatisfactory.